1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fence post cap assembly designed for easy replacement when a post cap is damaged or broken. The fence post cap assembly of the present invention allows for easy installation or reinstallation of post cap without reassembly of the chain links and horizontal top rail or fence post.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of fencing structures have been used to separate or enclose areas of industrial, commercial, residential and other real estate properties. Common examples of fences include stockade, chain link, wire, and split rail fences. Fencing products may be fabricated from many different materials such as metals, wood, plastic and combination or composites thereof. Conventional fence post caps are either cast metal pieces or fabricated metal pieces.
One of the biggest problems with fence post caps is that they are continuously being damaged by vandalism or even just long term wear and tear. Under conventional methods, if a fence post cap is damaged or broken, the entire or a significant amount of the fence must be disassembled including removal of the horizontal top rail and the chain links. Once a conventional post cap is damaged or destroyed, the top rail and the chain link must be first disassembled to remove the broken cap and then reassembled to insert the new cap and to erect the fence.
The present invention provides for a fence post cap assembly that allows for easy installation without having to disassemble the entire fence including the top rail and chain links. The present invention provides for a plurality of embodiments which potentially could become the industry standards for fence post caps. The present invention can provide a viable and improved cap assembly which can replace conventional caps and once installed, the cap assembly of the present invention, if damaged, can be easily replaced and reinstalled faster than conventional post caps.